Una noche de Karaoque
by SoraandYama
Summary: No se si guste... ustedes decidan


Esto lo hice en un momento cualquiera… tal ves no sea muy bueno.. pero hay va:

-¿A dónde nos llevas Mimi? – Pregunto Jou caminando junto con el resto de Digielegidos –

- La rumba estaba buena allá afuera – Dijo Yolei

-Ya verán, ya verán - Dijo la Castaña guiandolos por un oscuro pasillo – Ya llegamos!! - Grito emocionada abriendo una puerta – Esta solo para nosotros – Dijo entrando-

-¿Y esto es? Pregunto Davis –

- Un cuarto para Karaoque!!! –

- ¿Y para que nos traes aquí, Mimi? - Pregunto Tai tomando asiento –

- Que no es obvio –

-mmm Tal ves no es mala idea… hay mucho para tomar - Dijo Daisuke señalando la barra de licores –

- Pero no tomen más – Pidió Kari –

- Que va, solo serán unas pocas – Dijo Tai pasándole una cerveza a Matt-

-. Si claro –

- Vamos Kari - Le dijo Matt - No confías en nosotros - Matt y Tai ponen cara de que no rompen ni un plato –

-En realidad… no, levan toda la noche bebiendo –

-Calumnias!! – Grito su hermano -

- Bueno, quien quiere cantar!! – Grito emocionada Mimi –

- Yo – Dijo Davis – Cuando este lo suficientemente borracho para subir al escenario y cantar sin sentir pena de mi mismo –

- Gracias Davis, bueno ya que ninguno se ofrece… Cantare yo prime!!- Toma el microfono… Esta canción me recuerda a mi en una fiesta cualquiera… es **Amores de barra, de Ella canta sola….**

**Te has llevado sólo lo que yo quería  
me has dejado bailando bajo la luz del día  
sólo ha sido la historia que se acaba cuando sale el sol  
y así es mejor**

**Amores de barra y un lápiz de labios mal puesto en el baño   
colirio en los ojos pegote de rimel la copa en la mano  
y vuelvo a tu lado**

Aun no entiendoque hacemos aquí –

Calla Tai – Dijo Yolei-

Lo siento, lo siento pues! –

**Calculando no acercarme demasiado  
planeando la manera de manejar tus manos  
te comparo con el resto del ganado y decido dar   
un paso más**

Canta la chica señalando a cada uno de los chicos, comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música

**Amores de barra y un lápiz de labios mal puesto en el baño   
colirio en los ojos pegote de rimel la copa en la mano  
y vuelvo a tu lado**

Baja del escenario, se acerca a Izzi hasta rozar sus labios con los de el, luego a Davis y repite lo mismo.

El resto de los chicos solo pitan y se ríen, las chicas se sorprenden por el acto de Mimi, esta solo apaga las luces y vuelve al escenario.

**Son las doce hasta las cinco te utilizaré  
no hace falta que mañana te vuelva a ver  
sólo un coche necesito para volver  
ciao cariño esta noche lo he pasado bien**

Suelta su cabello y con un rápido giro este choca con su cara, sigue bailando y moviéndose de un lado al otro al ritmo de la música.

**Amores de barra y un lápiz de labios mal puesto en el baño  
colirio en los ojos pegote de rímel la copa en la mano  
y vuelvo a tu lado….**

**Nanananananara nananananara**

- Bien, ahora quien sigue – Coje una cerveza – Si nadie se ofrece yo los elijo al azar –

No puedes obligarnos!! – Grita Tai –

A que no – reta la castaña –

Ya están bebiendo otra vez – Dijo Kari –

Vamos kari, es solo por hoy – Dijo TK a su lado –

Si solo por hoy!!!! – Grito Davis – Es mi turno –

Eso quiere decir que ya estas borracho – Dijo Matt sin recibir respuesta de Davis –

A ver, aver, yo cantare…. sterosexual de mecano!!

¿A que viene esa canción ?- Pregunto Matt –

Déjame ser!!! – Chillo el chico –

Si, ya esta borracho – Dijo Sora tomando asiento junto al rubio -

**Cuando me desperté,  
y vi otro tío acostado  
de espaldas a mi lado me dije "pavo este quien es",  
luego ya razone,  
la culpa es del alcohol,  
debí mezclar ayer hasta volverme maricon**.

-¿Qué no lo a sido siempre?- Pregunto alguien en el publico-

**Y que dirán de mí,  
dirán que eres gay,  
lo tendré que asumir,  
no te apures rey,  
me hacen para tal para cual,  
veras como sí, Stereosexual,**

Pobre, pobreDavis,eso es culpa del rechazo, del rechazo de Kari –

**con mi novia no sé,  
creo que se lo diré,  
de forma gradual para que no le sienta mal  
pero por el squah,  
es mejor no volver,  
no sea que un día en las duchas no me pueda contener**

-No volveré a compartir una ducha con el después del foot – Dijo Ken –

**Y que dirán de mí,  
dirán que eres gay,  
lo tendré que asumir,  
no te apures rey,  
me hacen para tal para cual,  
veras como sí,  
Stereosexual,  
por otro lao,  
por el lao de atrás,  
no debe estar tan mal,  
pero si es normal,  
sí es tanto personal,  
pruébalo y veras,  
Stereosexual,**

Ejem, ejem, Davis ya me esta asustando –

¿Por qué Tk?-

Es que en el próximo viaje escolar… me toca compartir cuarto con el –

Pobre de mi hermanito – Dijo Matt – Cuidado y sales…

Matt!! – Le regaño Sora –

Vamos Sora – Dijo Tai - bueno que lo sepa, yo soy tu… y me meto algo por detrás… no vayas a salir violado!!! Jajajaja- Reían Tai y Matt –

**Cuando me había echo la idea  
el varón se despertó,  
y resulto ser una tía  
con el pelo a lo Cues Jhons  
aunque ya se fotocopie  
por delante y por detrás  
a mi me sale mas a cuenta  
por un lado nada mas.**

nah, mentiras –

jeje con que ya se hacia a la idea… -

Tal ves nunca le gusto Kari, solo era una mascara –

Ya te cachamos Davis!!! – Grito apuntandolo-

**  
Y que dirán de mí,  
dirán que eres gay,  
lo tendré que asumir,  
no te apures rey,  
me hacen para tal cual,  
veras como sí,  
Stereosexual,**

¿Quién viene?- Pregunto bajando del lugar …. Nadie responde - como sea – dice tomando asiento junto a Jou y matt -

Distancia Davis, distancia – Dice el peliazul alejándose un poco, matt solo cambia de puesto con Sora –

Bien… dice mimi… yo elijo a….. Tai –

Esta bien, bien… si Daisuke lo hozo por que no yo!!!- Se sube al escenario – Esta es mil copas de malanga –

**Yo quiero cantarte,**

**quiero contarte tantas cosas del ayer**

**Hoy reimos tanto,**

**También lloramos el amor que ya se fue**

**Te invito mañana también**

Comienza a brincar por el escenario

Ya esta borracho-

**Y que nos faltan muchas copas por beber**

**Brindaremos una y otra vez**

**Por eso cuando salga el sol en el amanecer**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

En eso tiene razón, aun falta mucho que beber –

Beberemos hasta el amanecer -

- o hasta que nos echen del lugar -

**La noche es larga**

**Y recordamos las historias de este bar**

**Sé que nunca es tarde**

**Y brindaremos por aquellos que se van**

**Perdimos, ganamos, a igual.**

**Y es que nos faltan muchas copas por beber**

**Brindaremos una y otra vez**

**Por eso cuando salga el sol en el amanecer**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

( Guitarra )

**es que nos faltan muchas copas por beber**

**Brindaremos una y otra vez**

**Por eso cuando salga el sol en el amanecer**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

En eso es lo único que piensan - Dijo Sora

En eso y otras cosas… si me entiendes – Dijo Matt mirándola fijamente –

Me estas pervirtiendo –

No digas que no te gusta… por que estarías mintiendo –

**Porque faltarán mil copas por beber**

**Brindaremos una y otra vez**

**Por eso cuando salga el sol en el amanecer**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

**Faltarán mil copas por beber**

Esta canción se la dedique a todos lo ebrios que están hoy conmigo, y los que han estado conmigo también en otros bares, esos que siempre terminan pagando la cuenta y cargándome a mi casa, osea Matt, y a todos aquellos que me dejaron tirado en la barra y sin pagar la cuenta, solo tengo una cosa que decir… PUDRANSE, osea eso va contigo Davis, si tu el rarito, y otros cuantos más…. – Baja del escenario…

………………………..

Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo… si a alguien le gusto… por favor deje un review …. Chau!

SoraandYama….


End file.
